five_nights_at_tubbylandfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Tubbyland Wiki:Chat/Logs/17 November 2007
05:35 Oh. What's it about? And where can I read it? 05:36 User blog:MikeSulpher/ - Underwiki - A Undertale Parody 05:36 Nvm. I found it- 05:37 oh and sorry for the ping 05:38 FOR FUCKS SAKE 05:38 Excellent story. 05:40 > how do you read that fast 05:40 Magic. *snort snort 05:40 I just do. I have no idea why. 05:47 Brb. 05:49 "Dammit! I really thought you could befriend a kid. Guess, I can do it!" 05:49 "Bite me!" 05:49 She grabbed the kid 05:49 "You and me! We're gonna be besties!" 05:49 And threw Ruse inside." 05:52 What was he thrown into? (Lenny) 05:59 Back- o h 06:05 * XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx reads Cowhat's response 06:05 . . . 06:05 * XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx explodes 06:16 inSIDE THE HOUSE COWHAT 06:16 INSIDE THE HOUSE 06:16 found an aimbotter in a server 06:20 And threw Ruse inside the house. 06:20 06:20 "Why are you here? Are you evil? Are you a murderer?! ARE YOU CRAZY?" 06:20 06:20 ".... No.." Ruse replied. 06:20 06:20 "Hm. Well, then. Sit down at the table and tell me what you want." 06:20 06:20 Ruse points at Snow 06:20 06:20 "... Flirting? You want me? Uh, sorry. I'm already dating someone." 06:20 i am so glad 06:21 I am keeping that in the story XD 06:21 XD 06:27 Cowhat 06:27 u der 06:27 ey bbys 06:27 Eyyyyyyyyyyy 06:27 I r here 06:27 did u see wut i pasted right now 06:27 Yes 06:27 yee 06:28 I'm hyped for Underwiki 2. 06:28 *Underwiki Part Two 06:29 Also be aware. They WILL be a Genocide version to the story. 06:29 However don't get your hopes up, it might not happen. 06:29 Okay. Wait Mike PM. It's about the Underwiki thing. 06:47 Guys 06:47 wut? 06:47 Cowhat, True, Tuparman, WTB 06:47 User blog:MikeSulpher/- Underwiki - The Little Punk 06:47 I did part two 06:47 * Mr.Cowhat77 see name 06:47 this is going to be good. 06:47 XD 06:48 Someone is going to be destroyed! With questions! 06:48 You'll get it after you read the entire thing 06:48 Oh. 06:48 I am predicting something that will happen.... Related to me. 06:48 Uh, no. 06:49 Okay. 06:49 I am reading part two in 3.....2.......1! 06:51 Done. 06:52 betch u didn't read it 06:52 wait dud u 06:52 idfk 06:53 Yeah I did. 06:53 I commented on it. 06:53 The way Snow just acts 06:53 dear god 06:53 XD 06:53 Why does she act like that?! 06:53 IDFK 06:54 It's not like I wrote it or anything... 06:54 or wait 06:54 *oh wait 06:54 No you didn't write it. The cake from Portal did. 06:54 (Kappa) 06:56 lol\ 06:58 Sorry imma edit Snow's sayings and stuff 07:00 DER 07:01 Wait. 07:02 ? 07:03 Am I Pre-Gaster, or the Gaster that ☝⚐❄ ☜☼✌��☜�� ? 07:03 Brb 07:06 Back. 07:09 im da monsta keed 07:10 i'm hopped up on the dankest of kek memes 07:10 " Don't tell my parents I'm here " 07:10 '' Don't tell I'm here my parents'' 07:11 Wow 10/10 much effort 07:11 "My parents Don't Tell I'm Here 07:12 11/10 mroe effor 07:13 Ture 07:13 " Don't I'm parents my here tell " 20/10 better effort 07:13 you're going to appear in the next park 07:13 *PART 07:13 Mike you didn't tell me you were making a park. (Kappa) 07:13 True is just going to be like 07:14 "Don't tell my parents I'm he- wait... I don't has parents. They were killed in the war." 07:14 Just started from 07:14 okay to dark XD 07:14 That reminds me of a comic I saw. 07:14 I mean an Undertale one. 07:14 Want me to link? 07:15 I probs aint gonna add dat 07:15 I'm linking because talent. 07:16 http://assortedtale.tumblr.com/post/137844090921/so-i-had-a-headcanon-their-parents-never-seem 07:19 brb 07:19 NVM 07:20 Lol 07:20 Mike can you answer my question from before? 07:20 ? 07:20 What question 07:22 " Am I Pre-Gaster or the Gaster that ☝⚐❄ ☜☼✌��☜�� ? " 07:22 Herro 07:24 Brb 07:24 Pre-Gaster 07:24 Oh. 07:26 Will I fall into the CORE in the story? Just asking. 07:28 Remember this is kind of like an alternate universe. 07:28 so EVERYTHING won't be exactly the same story as in the game 07:28 for example 07:28 Bck 07:28 You DON'T fall into the core 07:28 AND THERE ISN'T going to be a core in the game 07:28 or something 07:28 idfk 07:29 Oh. 07:30 So wait I'm just gonna be a background character 07:31 IDFK 07:31 I haven't THOUGHT everything yet 07:31 (K Den) 07:33 (Well Den) 07:41 Brb 07:46 AY HO 07:46 SUP HO 07:46 FUK U HO 07:47 FUK U TOO HO 07:48 CAS Y U CALLIN PEEPS HO 07:48 YEA HO 07:49 Y DOE HO 07:49 TRUE STFU HO 07:50 K 07:50 MOIJASDKASD U HO 07:51 FUKL U IN DA ASS HO 07:51 OKAY HO (snipars) 07:52 GET IN PM THEN HO (LENNY) 07:52 jkj 07:52 >j 07:53 Eyyyyy 07:53 OH WOW U HO 07:53 AAAAAAAA 07:53 Eyyyyyy- what 07:54 o h 07:55 WUT DID I DO HO 07:56 " GET IN PM THEN HO (Lenny) " need I say more? (Kappa) 08:02 REMEMBER GUYS 08:02 IN SOPHIE'S CURSE. 08:02 A IS OKAY. 08:02 What? 08:04 OH WOW U HO 08:04 * XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx flings a medal that says Free Internet at Zyn 08:12 Brb 08:12 hi 08:12 Eyyyyyy 08:13 Drago 08:13 User blog:MikeSulpher/- Underwiki - The Little Punk Part two is outs 08:14 The jumpscares fro Sophie's Curse get me every time 08:15 cRITO IS METTATON 08:16 THAT IS AMAZING 08:16 XD 08:16 *Metal Crusher for Crittaton intensifies* 08:17 Mettaton NEO = Neo Crit 08:17 Mettolious EX 08:18 AH FUCK I MEANT EX 08:18 rip 08:19 im currently playing a gamecube emulator 08:19 Cassie 08:19 hugs 08:19 WALUGI 08:19 *WALUIGI 08:20 * Zynical hugs 08:20 hows everyones day? 08:20 Is it Dolphin? @Drago 08:20 yes true 08:20 knew it 08:20 playing one of my favorite games of all time 08:21 Gud 08:21 and also Cassie 08:21 DO expect a GENCOIDE VERSON OF STORY 08:21 tfw funeral in two hours 08:21 tfw dress 08:22 tFW MAKEUP 08:22 But you said don't get you're hopes up 08:22 tFW SCREAM 08:22 PTLD 08:22 There is a chance that I won't do it. 08:22 what gamecube games have you all played? 08:22 I've played many Gamecube Games in my day 08:23 Oh. 08:23 007 Nightfire, Super Mario Sunshine, Super Smash Bros Melee, Pokemon XD, Kirby Air Ride are what I remember most 08:23 really the only game i currently remember is the 2 pikmin games 08:24 I've played Pikmin 1 a few times 08:25 I also remember losing all my pikmin multiple times because i sucked at the game 08:25 Pikmin is awesome. 08:25 im playing pikmin 2 currently and a bit earlier i had 69 08:26 snow 08:26 hn 08:26 u wanna fuck 08:26 You? No. 08:26 * XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx feelings shatter 08:26 Drago PM. 08:26 w aI T WE RE YO U EB JNG S ERI OUS 08:26 uh 08:27 EB JNG? 08:27 EB YOU WORK AT EB GAMES??? 08:27 *beING 08:27 well 08:27 we can do erotic roleplay 08:27 i mean 08:27 AH FUCK- 08:28 eh aart 08:28 wha ats 08:28 ewha sst 08:28 snow don't die 08:28 i m not d e a d 08:29 i was talking to your keyboard 08:29 o H AI SKE CTh 08:29 ey 08:29 sketch 08:29 wanna fuck- 08:29 WARONG CHAT- 08:29 p FFTFT 08:29 No. 08:29 Eyyyyyyyy 08:29 Anyway, hey. 08:29 you need to try it before you answer 08:29 NO WRONG CHAT 08:29 DELETE. MESSAGE DELETE. 08:29 :| 08:29 * XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx mashing my monitor 08:30 * HyperSnowpoxia slides away silently 08:30 * XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx grabs Snow 08:30 * HyperSnowpoxia is grabbed 08:30 * HyperSnowpoxia scrEAMS 08:30 wh AT 08:30 ustaythefuckhere 08:30 weh Y 08:30 WHY ' 08:30 becauseINEEDYOUUU 08:30 wh Y 08:31 *SCREAMING* 08:31 oh and sketch pm 08:31 aaa ooooo 08:31 SANS! YOU MUST TRY MY SPAGHETTI! 08:31 *Tries It* 08:31 tastes like shit. 08:31 spaghetti is jesus 08:31 it can never taste bad 08:32 *drops spaghetti* 08:32 boi fuk u mean 08:32 b IT CH 08:32 * HyperSnowpoxia saves spaghetti 08:32 * HyperSnowpoxia cradles it 08:32 sans you BITCH 08:32 shhhh 08:32 shhh 08:32 *sets spaghetti on fire* 08:33 * HyperSnowpoxia kills wtb 08:33 *WTB didn't do anything, it was sunnz* 08:33 *Snow gets arrested for 20 years for first degree murder* 08:33 HEY! 08:33 ah. FUCK. 08:33 I AM THE REAL PAPYRUS 08:33 GO AWAY. 08:33 NO! 08:34 *sets papyrus on fire* 08:34 SANS THERE'S AN IMPOSTOR! 08:34 THAT CAN'T KILL ME 08:34 o rly eh oh 08:34 I'M A SKELETON 08:34 *pulls out spaghetti* orly. 08:34 FIRE DOESN'T HURT ME 08:34 *dumps spaghett in trash-can* 08:34 I MAKE SPAGHETTI, I DON'T LIKE IT. 08:34 WELL I DO 08:34 *sets trash-can on fire* 08:34 BUT NOT THAT MUCH 08:34 *throws trash-can at Tuparman* 08:34 YOU ARE HORRIBLE AT MAKING SPAGHETTI 08:34 it's ravoli. 08:34 SHUT UP!!! 08:35 Mike, thats spammy. 08:35 ravoli ravoli give me the formuli. 08:35 sorrysnow 08:35 ANYWAYS 08:35 What is going on anymore 08:35 I don't know 08:35 As is the text font changing 08:35 *slaps Snow* 08:35 .-. 08:35 Okay. 08:35 * HyperSnowpoxia growls 08:35 Don't touch me 08:35 *begins eating the real papyrus' spgahetti* 08:36 STOP!!! 08:36 all tastes like shit. 08:36 anal H0T 08:36 SANS!!! THEY'RE EATING MY SPAGHETTI!!! 08:36 WTB, stop the font changing for a bit please. 08:36 RAAAHHHH! 08:36 UGH 08:36 HUMANS... 08:36 *still eating spaghetti* 08:36 c'mon dude, just throw me a bone. 08:37 NO!!! 08:37 STOP IT WITH THOSE STUPID PUNS!!! 08:37 what, it was pretty humerus 08:37 RAAAGGHHHH!!!! 08:37 08:37 i know a fe-mur 08:37 I AM SMILING AND I HATE IT!!! 08:37 @Papyrus C'mon. You're smiling. 08:37 I was late 08:38 I got a bone to pick with you, Real Sans. freaking NERD. 08:38 SANS!!! 08:38 what bro? 08:38 THEY KEEP MAKING PUNS. 08:38 i thought they were pretty funny 08:38 THEY'RE NOT 08:38 okay? 08:38 don't worry real papyrus, it's going tibia all right. 08:39 AAAAAAAAAAAGHHHH!!!! 08:39 THATS IT 08:39 don't they tickle your ribs- 08:39 I THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS LEAVING. 08:39 STUPID PUNS!!! 08:39 he didn't have the stomach for them. 08:39 it got under his skin. 08:40 He doesn't have skin. 08:40 brb imma take a bath 08:40 bro, you need to put some meat on those bones 08:40 SANS!!! 08:40 brb for real tho 08:40 k 08:41 flesh out those puns a bit more AAAEEEIIIOOOUUU 08:41 that was a skele-ton of jokes *pulls out a skeleton* 08:41 wait a minute. 08:41 *drops it* WHAT THE F- 08:43 rip spoopy scary skeleton 08:44 * The Real PTLD-93 turns out to be the skeleton (WHAT A TWIST) 08:44 Why 08:45 hey snow 08:45 bjhklefhnw 08:45 08:46 you got a skeleton inside of you right?? 08:46 do you want another one inside you? (lenny) (kappa) 08:46 lmao 08:46 MIKE YOU STOLE MY JOKE 08:46 jiogbbuofy] 08:47 HAHAHAHAHAH 08:47 * XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx beats THE SHIT OUT OF MIKE 08:47 >:) 08:47 * MikeSulpher kicks the shit out of WTB with a joke kick 08:47 GIT FUCKED 08:47 O h 08:48 " Do you want another one inside of you? (Lenny) (Kappa) " o h o h o h 08:48 :^) 08:48 * XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx PIMP-SMACKS MIKE 08:48 * MikeSulpher ducks or idfk bro 08:49 * XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx eats mike 08:49 * MikeSulpher is not eaten cause you can't eat a human u dum fuk 2007 11 17